Fall to Peices
by JasMiaka
Summary: Serena bumps into the G-boys after she sees something she wishes she didn't. She started to have doubts about her and Darien being together. What happens when her and one of the G- boys ger together? Read to find out. Please R&R Really bad at summary
1. What to do

**_Fall to pieces._**

This is my new story. Well enjoy

DC:don't own any characters.

Serena sighed. She looked out of her bedroom window as a tear came down. she tried to collect her thoughts.

**Flashback**

Knock knock knock

" Darien! Darien are you home." Serena shouted. She just had to tell him the good news that she got a hundred on her test and hasn't fallen once today. She knocked again then decided to use the spear key. When she opened the day it was quite except sounds coming from the bedroom. Serena got nervous.

She walked over to the bedroom and turned the knob. When she looked inside she saw Darien with none other then Rei. They were right in the middle of having sex when Serena walked in. Serena held back her tears cause she could tell that she was kinda okay with this. Serena had a feeling for a long time that maybe Darien and her weren't meant to be.

Serena was pulled out of her thoughts when Darien and Rei said, " Serena what are you doing here?"

" Oh nothing. I was just here to tell Darien something, but instead I'll tell him something else." Serena started. " Well the only thing that I can say is how can you. I mean I don't care that you two are together, but you could have broken up with me instead of cheating. And another thing, it's over Darien. Goodbye." Serena said and fled the apartment any to feel the tears and her name being called.

End flashback 

Serena sighed again. Darien and Rei have both left a hundred messages on her phone. After one more sigh she decided to take a bath. She went to her bathroom and started to fill the bath. Once it was filled she added the oils, lit some candles, and pulled out her Avril Lavigne CD and played the first song that really expressed her feeling.

(AN: I'm going to write some of the lyrics so you know okay. If you don't like the lyrics just skip over it k.)

_I Cannot find a way to discribe it._

_It's there inside all I do is hide._

_I wish that it would just go away. _

_What would you do?_

_You do if you knew?_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you._

Back to what was never said 

_Back and forth inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away._

Serena started singing along __

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I showed you, I don't think you'll understand_

_Cause no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take m away._

Serena then started to feel relaxed and decided to go to the arcade. She unplugged the tub, dried off, and then got changed. Serena picked out a pink ruffled mini skirt with a back tube top and black shoes. She then started off to the arcade. As she was walking to the arcade she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw these Persian blue eyes and brown hair.

" Oh I'm really sorry." Serena said.

"Hn." Was all he said.

Then a brown haired guy with a long braid popped up in front of her.

" Hi I'm Duo. That's Heero." Duo pointed to Heero. " You know miss you should be more careful." Duo also added

" Yeah I know. This happens to me all the time." Serena smiled.

" Hey, I was just heading to the arcade, would you like to join me?" Serena asked.

" Sure, what's your name?" Duo answered

" Serena."

" uh would your friends like to join?" Serena asked pointing to the other three behind Duo and Heero.

" Of course they would. Right guys?" Duo said turning his head to them.

" Whatever."

"sure"

" That would be nice."

" and you Heero?" Serena asked looking in his eyes.

"Hn." Was all he said

" I'll take that as a yes." Serena said before leading the way to the arcade

**At the arcade**

" Hey Andrew. Can I have my usual?" Serena asked over the counter.

" Sure Sere. Who are your friends." Andrew asked.

" Oh this is Heero and Duo. And I don't know the other three's yet." Serena answered.

" Oh well I'm Quatre. That's Trowa with the hair in his face. And the other ones Wufei." Quatre answered.

They got there meals and sat in a booth. Serena found out that they're only new here in Tokyo and that they live in Quatre's house.

" Hey Wu-man I challenge you to a game." Duo said.

"Why you, How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Wu-man!" Wufei shouted and started chasing him around with his Katanna(sp. Forgot how to spell it)

Serena then started laughing which made Heero turn towards her. She saw him looking and smiled at him. Heero quickly turned the other way. Serena then heard Wufei catch Duo and started laughing again. Then she stopped laughing when the doors of the arcade opened.

well what do you think? I know I have some errors there, but that's alright. Well review please


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm sorry I've haven't continued this story in so long, but I'm very very busy in school work. I'm currently though half way done with the next chapter so please continue reading my story. Again I apologize for being late on updating. This will be all for now cause I'm right now finishing the next chapter and writing a new story. So please wait for the next chapter and don't give up on me.

JasMiaka


	3. The plan Short chapter

Fall to Pieces chapter 2:

DC: I don't own any of these characters.

Sorry ppls for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy at school and just have a lot in my head. Anyway here's a new chapter so enjoy. Sorry if it's kinda short.

Serena's smile disappeared when she saw who was at the door. It was Darien and some other girl. Serena couldn't believe it. First it was Rei and now another girl. She now realized just how stupid she's been by staying with him. Although Serena knew that her love for Darien was very very little she did feel very betrayed.

Duo noticed this and wondered what was bothering Serena.

"uh Serena? What's wrong?" Duo asked from where he was standing.

Serena snapping out of her thoughts said, "huh? Oh yeah, um nothing's wrong." After that she smiled

"ok then." Duo said knowing she was lying.

Serena still starred at the doorway. Duo then looked over to see a jet black haired guy and some red head girl. He then looked back at Serena and saw confusion, pain, and betrayal at the same time. Duo tried to put two and two together and finally got what was going on. Duo smirked and thought of a plan. ' Now to get the perfect person.' Duo thought. His eyes landed on Heero. ' perfect' he thought.

Duo then sat by Serena.

"Hey Serena? Let me just guess. That guy over there is your boyfriend or ex boyfriend?" Duo asked.

"I guess ex. I mean we broke up earlier today." Serena said taking her eyes off Darien and on Duo.

"Well if you let me. I can make him jealous for you?" Duo said giving her puppy dog eyes.

Serena smiled and nodded her head yes. ' Oh yes this will hopefully make him jealous.' Duo then told her the plan in her ear and pointed at Heero. Heero noticed this and grunted knowing that it wasn't good. Serena then turned to him and winked. Heero blushed a little, but not enough to be seen. Snapping out of his own little world by a voice, Heero turned.

"What now Duo?"

"Oh well if you don't mind, I'd like it if you took part of my plan. And I mean a big part."

"depends."

Duo then whispered the plan in his ear and when he was done Heero grunted his head no. Duo then turned to Serena and so did Heero and saw Serena's big puppy dog pout. After seeing this Heero firmly shook his head yes in defeat. Serena then smiled and thought, ' yes now this will get him back for sure.'

"Ok now lets wait till they are seated and then put the plan into work." Duo said happily. Yes our Shinigami doing what he loves best. And that is butt in other peoples business.

Ok that's all for now. I'm really sorry that it wasn't long enough, but I've got writers block. Yes and my sister has it to. Anyway the next chapter will be longer I promise. Just to tell you the parings are Heero: Serena, Duo: Hotaru, Trowa: Lita, Quatre: Mina, Amara: Treize, Trista: Milliardo. That's it for now. I've forgotten the manes of the others momentarily. Oh yeah some of the chapters will have songs in it and I sometimes put it in just to make the story long or cause it relates to one of the characters. Ok then that's all hope you enjoyed it and please reveiew!!!


End file.
